puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Rhythm Special Complete CD Box
Pretty Rhythm Special Complete CD Box is a complete cd box for all pretty rhythm series. Tracklist Disc 1 ~ Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Soundtrack 01. Aurora Dream! (Main theme) 02. Aurora Dream! (Mello) 03. Aurora Dream! (Light) 04. Aurora Dream! (Piano Solo) 05. Aira's Theme (arranged theme song) 06. Dojikko Aira (themed song arrangement) 07. Love the Aira (themed song arrangement) 08. Akira Aira (arranged theme song arrangement) 09. A crying aira (themed song arrangement) 10. Theme of Rizumu 11. I love to care 12. Mother's love 13. The theme of the moon 14. Mion switch on! 15. Mion switch off! 16. Everyday life of the Haruoto house 17. Daddy and Mom 18. Pretty Remake 19. Tension before the production 20. Nice Corde 21. Pinch coming 22. Net Advice 23. Stunning Jump 24. The Project of Ase Chi 25. Awkward relationship 26. Rival Heart Melamel 27. There is something for you 28. Press conference 29. Penguin teacher appearance 30. Rabichi and Beech 31. Day A of the lesson (do your best) 32. Lesson B (does not work well) 33. Lesson C (falling) 34. Kimiko of Prism Show Disc 2 ~ Pretty Rhythm Soundtrack 01. Toward tomorrow 02. Easter eggs (festival) 03. I can't stop pounding 04. Parent-child genka 05. Reconciliation with dad 06. Alone girl 07. The cause of the past 08. Suspicious spell 09. The kindness of dad 10. Bustling of Prism Stone 11. Large scale 12. Two chicks 13. Study, study, study again 14. Special training 15. A feeling of storm 16. New theme song arrangement (very well) 17. New Theme Song Arrangement (Mello) 18. New theme song arrangement (light) 19. New Theme Song Arrangement (Piano Solo) 20. Comical A 21. Comical B 22. Comical C 23. Comical D 24. Kaname's Theme 25. Mysterious aura of kaname 26. Kaname's loneliness 27. Miracle Snow Christmas 28. Aze Chi and Kei, mother and daughter feud 29. Kay ・ the heart of ice 30. Aurora Rising Egg 31. Intense lessons 32. Valentine Heart 33. 34. Friendship revival 35. Aurora Rising Dream 36. Aban (preceeding story retrospective) 37. Subtitle 38. Eye catch A (Aira) Ver. 1 39. Eye Catch A (Aira) Ver. 2 40. Eye catch B (rizumu) 41. Eye catch C (Mion) 42. Eye catch E (callings) 43. Eye catch F (Pearia mascot) 44. Notice 45. Dance Lesson Songs 46. Eye catch H (Kaname) Disc 3 ~ Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Soundtrack 01. Dear My Future! (Main theme) 02. Dear My Future! (Mello) 03. Dear My Future! (Light) 04. Dear My Future! (Strings) 05. Dear My Future! (Piano Solo) 06. Prizmmy ☆ Theme (arranged theme song arrangement) 07. Failure continuous Prizmmy ☆ (arranged theme song) 08. Love Prizmmy ☆ (arranged theme song) 09. Kurihana Prizmmy ☆ (arranged theme song) 10. Sadness Prizmmy ☆ (arranged theme song) 11. It ’s A Show Time 12. Prism Act 13. The theme of Mia (Kido Airack ・ Mia) 14. Go ahead 15. Misunderstanding continuous Mia pinch 16. Reina's Theme (Dreaming Diva Reina) 17. Reina, I will summarize! 18. The chest crunchy Reina 19. Karin's theme (Galactica, what do you do!) 20. Karin, I'm blessed ~ 21. Karin, let's get on! 22. Ayami's Theme (It is a memo memo!) 23. Ayami, Otome temperature surge! 24. Low profile, low profile, poor stance 25. Pair Cham appearance 26. Pair Cham, troubled 27. MEGA め space 28. Heart is also Corde 29. When the sen flower blooms 30. Dear Crown 31. Grateful Symphonia Overture-Beyond the Dark 32. The Great Trib 33. Rastakt-the future of everyone 34. Daidan Yen-Life is Just a Miracle 35. Subtitle 36. Notice 37. Eye catch A 38. Eye catch B (Reina) 39. Eye catch C (Karin) 40. Eye catch D (Anami) 41. Eye catch E (pair Cham) 42. You May Dream-Aurora Rising ver.- Disc 4 ~ Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Soundtrack 01. Rainbow live (main theme) 02. Rainbow live (light late afternoon) 03. Rainbow Live (Aoi's Sunset) 04. Rainbow live (night of hate) 05. From across the rainbow of crosses 06. Happiness morning 07. Rumor's classmates 08. School ground link 09. A dream has come 10. The procession of tension 11. Interview 12. Prism space 13. Costume change 14. With hope 15. Aban 16. Leisurely family 17. How to eat delicious sweets 18. Stubborn father 19. The park at dusk 20. Cake making is a dance 21. Mysterious Girl 22. Following the past 23. Roof top for lunch break 24. Conflict 25. Subtle relationship 26. It's rock guitar 27. Prism Stone Open 28. It does not go well 29. Gorgeous dear crown 30. Troubled situation 31. Origami, fold it 32. A great success prism stone 33. When it is Koji (at the park) 34. Like a detective 35. The Shadow of Mystery 36. DJ Coo's Kiradeco Trailer 37. Hiro and Koji (Rivals) 38. Parent-child genka 39. Fun table 40. The Piano of Memories (Mit's Mother) Disc 5 ~ Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Soundtrack 01. Reconciliation 02. 03. Street Boys & Girls 04. The past of Hoji 05. Cheating 06. Between storm and clear 07. Prolonged examination 08. Angel's Ladder 09. Mysterious behavior 10. Prism show with three people 11. Uplifting feeling 12. Otoha prism live training 13. Friendship is born 14. A sad memory 15. Mismatch 16. Happy time 17. I will forgive you 18. Bell's violin music 19. I'm getting stuck 20. Let's go 21. Follow the bell! 22. True feelings 23. A message of love 24. Mysterious conversation 25. The eve of the decisive battle 26. New friendship 27. Gentle feelings 28. Time to reveal your thoughts 29. Mistaken 30. Great success with the pair 31. A senior who gives courage 32. Past tragedy 33. The morning when something starts 34. Stunning surprises, ups and downs 35. Runrun sunny, after, Don Yori cloudy 36. Bounce back adversity! Disc 6 ~ Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Song Collection 01. You May Dream 02. Mera Mera Heart ga Atsuku Naru 03. Happy GO Lucky!-Go with Happiness ☆ Raki!- 04. Dream Goes On 05. Kokoro Juuden 06. Switch On My Heart 07. 1/1000 Eternal Aesthetics 08. We Will Win! -KOKORO no BATON de PO·PON no PO~N☆ 09. Hop! Step!! Jump!!! 10. Never Let Me Down ~Do Your Best!~ 11. My beloved Tinker Bell 12. 1000% crunchy let's go □ 13. Pretty Rhythm de Go! 14. Shall We Go?! 15. Don't Give Up 16. Wonderful World 17. Everybody ’s Gonna Be Happy Size Disc 7 ~ Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Song Collection 01. Dear My Future ~Mirai no Jibun e~ 02. my Transform 03. BRAND NEW WORLD!! 04. Cheki☆Love 05. Life is Just a Miracle ~Ikiteru tte Subarashii~ 06. Body Rock 07. PANPINA-! 08. Shuwa Shuwa BABY 09. Sankyu !! 10. Mirage JET 11. cheer! Yeah! × 2 12. LOVE □ MIX 13. A good friend ♪ 14. Que Sera Disc 8 ~ Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Song Collection 01. HEART♥IRO♥TORI DREAM 02. BT37.5 03. Sweet time Cooking magic ~ chest peko I am I ~ 04. Get music! 05. Vanity □ colon 06. Blowin 'in the Mind 07. GIFT 08. nth color 09. Reboot 10. pride 11. FREEDOM 12. EZ DO DANCE-DJ.COO ver.- 13. Rosette Nebula 14. Doshaburi Happy! 15. cherry-picking days 16. ALIVE -TV mix ver.- 17. Little Wing & Beautiful Pride 18. SEVENDAYS LOVE, SEVENDAYS FRIEND Disc 9 ~ Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Song Collection 01. BOY MEETS GIRL 02. EZ DO DANCE 03. CRAZY GONNA CRAZY 04. Butterfly Effect 05. RainBow × RainBow 06. §RainBow 07. I Wannabee myself-I want to be myself!- 08. Happy Star ☆ Restaurant 09. Naru Jump (Guitar) 10. Ito jump (keyboard) 11. Ann Jump (Drum & Percussion) 12. Bell Jump (violin) 13. Otoha Jump (Sax) 14. Wakana Jump (Marimba) 15. Rinne Jump (guitar) 16. June Jump (Orchestra) 17. Happy Rain ♪ · Jump (3 instruments) 18. Bell Rose Jump (3 instruments) 19. Rainbow Jump (6 instruments + orchestra) 20. Subtitle 21. Notice 22. Eye catch A 23. Eye catch B 24. You May Dream-Mission Successful Mix 2014- Disc 10 ~ Pretty Rhythm Theme Song Collection 01. BOY MEETS GIRL -Prism Boys Ver.- 02. athletic core 03. HEART♥IRO♥TORI DREAM ~ LIVE in Christmas 2014 ver. ~ 04. Happy naru sound 05. Free Dreamin' 06. To ・ ki ・ me ・ Ki Days 07. Are You Ready? 08. Otome Puzzle ~Koisuru EVERYDAY~ 09. Shooting STAR 10. StarLight ☆ HeartBeat 11. Welcome! Girls! 12. Welcome! Girls! (Instrumental) Audio Disc 1 Disc 10 Category:Music Category:CD